


Sink your teeth in

by princessrosberg



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch has always wondered what his teammate tastes like, and wants nothing more than to catch a drop of blood on his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink your teeth in

**Author's Note:**

> I've become a slut for vampires and blood sucking for pleasure so here you go more of this. Its Mitch and Sean this time but I ship them so much so it was only a matter of time until I wrote this. Warnings for blood I guess but that was already a given, but I hope you enjoy! :)

Mitch brushes his fingers through his hair, the locks already slick with sweat. It's warm in Hungary - warmer than Mitch would of liked - and he can feel the hunger starting to creep up. He'd made sure to feed before flying out; Antonio would always be willing to flash the smooth tanned skin of his wrist, to let the younger vampire sink his fangs down into his skin and suck the sweet tasting blood from him. But the warm weather and intense heat had made it useless, the blood lasting him for just a day before the hunger had started to claw it's way back, the pain curling in his lower body. He grabs his water bottle from the side, taking another mouthful of the cold liquid in the hopes it will cool him down and subside the hunger for a while. But his mouth is still dry and the pain still washes through his body.

"Fuck,"  
Mitch curses under his breath, his hands shaking as he pulls out his mobile, ready to type out a text to Pierre - he knew his fellow vampire would never let him down - but the soft voice of his teammate pulls him away. The thing with Sean, well - it's complicated. They have each other's backs like any best friend's do, they do shots together and Mitch has spent his fair few times sleeping on Sean's sofa, but he hadn't missed the shy glances or the lingering touches from his teammate.

"Are you alright?"  
Sean says quietly, leaning against the wall beside Mitch, their shoulders pressing together. Mitch just nods in response, his eyes settling on the exposed golden skin just above Sean's T-shirt. He's never had a taste of Sean's blood, never been able to pierce the soft skin with his fangs or watch his face contort in pleasure. The thought of what his teammates blood tastes like becomes too much, his vision darkens, the hunger creeps up on him more, clawing hard against his chest and begging to be fed. He doesn't say anything as he curls his hand around Sean's, the skin warm beneath his own as he drags him away from the paddock. Sean weakly protests behind him, the soft laugh that bubbles past his lips comes as music to Mitch's ears.

"Mitchy where are we going?"  
Sean asks, the slight hint of hesitation in his voice. Mitch can't reply, he knows if he opens his mouth - even just for a moment - he'll have to bite down onto Sean and suck the blood from him. He can feel small droplets of sweat sliding down the back of his neck and soaking into the thin material of his shirt. He hasn't got any ideas on where to take Sean, where he can pin the younger boy down and sink his fangs into Sean's skin. But Mitch can't wait much longer, the hunger for new blood is starting to become to much. They end up at the other end of the circuit, the long expanse of grass hidden away from the press being the perfect place for him to feed.

"Sean"  
Mitch whispers, turning around to gaze up at his friend for the first time. His tongue swipes over his fangs, his now deep pink eyes blink slowly, heart pounding in his chest as his gaze settles on Sean's bare skin.  
  
"Mitch, your-"  
Mitch doesn't let him finish, his hands clamp around Sean's throat as he slams him down into the warm grass, pining the taller boy beneath him. There's a flicker of fear in Sean's dark eyes, before Mitch loosens his grip and smiles down at him.

"I need you,"  
Mitch breathes out, struggling to keep his breath steady - the golden skin is too taunting, it's riling him up and all he wants to do is taste every inch of Sean's body. He doesn't wait for a response, his hand curls into Sean's dark hair, tugging his head back against the grass to expose more of neck. His eyes briefly follow a small drop of sweat that slides against the skin before his lips part and his teeth sink down into Sean's neck. The vein pulses under his mouth, the salty taste of sweat lingers, until the first drop of blood lands on his tongue.

He can't describe the feeling of sucking blood, some people calm the hunger more than others, some make his eyes roll backwards, but he's never in his life tasted blood that makes his cock harden. The taste is so sweet under his tongue, like nothing he's ever tasted before. His hips slowly grind down against Sean's, his cock straining in his boxers as he builds a slow friction. He can feel Sean's fingers clawing against the material of his shirt, bunching it between his hands while his own hips push upwards against Mitch. He pulls away after a moment, tongue swiping along Sean's skin as he laps up the blood that slowly slides down his neck.

"Mitch,"  
Sean's soft moan cuts through the warm air, and Mitch gentle pulls away at the sound. He glances down at his friend, at his slightly parted lips and half lidded eyes. He wants more - wants more of Sean's blood and more of his quiet moans. His hands shake as he pushes Sean's shirt up, shifting slightly before his fangs pierce through the skin across his waist, the blood flowing out quicker this time. He laps up every drop, the hunger starting to slowly subside, the pain disappearing in his lower body, but the blood crave is still there and Mitch sucks harder, fighting back a smile when Sean gasps at the feeling, his fingers threading through Mitch's thick hair.

"Jesus christ Mitch"  
Sean whimpers, fingers tightening in Mitch's hair. He pulls away again, drops of blood sliding from his lips and down his chin.  
He doesn't know what instinct kicks in, but the desire of one place clouds his mind, the thought of sucking blood from there makes his cock harden more. He doesn't give Sean time to protest, his hands grab at the grey material of his shorts, yanking them down his legs until Mitch's eyes drop down to the bare skin of his thighs. Mitch curls his hands around Sean's leg, his nails digging into the skin before he bites down on his thigh, a moan passing his lips at the taste. He sucks harder against the skin, his tongue laps up any stray droplets, wanting to taste every drop of Sean's blood.

"Mitch"  
Sean's lips part around his name, his hands soon finding Mitch's hair as he pushes him down, Mitch's fangs pressing deeper into his skin. The pleasure starts to cloud his mind, the taste under his tongue becoming too much, and Mitch doesn't have time to stop himself as he comes in his boxers, his moan muffled by the skin of Sean's thigh. It takes him a moment to come down from the high; his entire body still tingles as he pulls away, tiny trails of blood sliding against Sean's skin. When his vision finally focuses again, the white specks of pleasure disappearing from view, he glances down at Sean, sprawled across the warm grass, his cheeks flushed pink and his lips parted as he catches his breath. His shirt is still ruffled up, the two teeth marks along his waist stand out against the golden skin.

"Sorry,"  
Mitch starts, unsure of what to say to his friend. Sean laughs quietly, and that calms Mitch's nerves as he let's a smile spread onto his lips.  
  
"I mean you could of taken me out to dinner first, but I guess I'll let you off this once"  
Mitch's smile widens, his finger brushing against Sean's thigh to catch the blood on his fingertip. The smile stays on his face as he pushes his finger past Sean's lips, his teeth biting down on his own when Sean's tongue glides across his finger, licking the blood away. He sucks more of Mitch's finger into his mouth, their gaze not once breaking as he gently bites down onto the digit.  
"So,"  
Sean starts, his hands curling around Mitch's waist, fingers gently brushing across the skin. Mitch shivers a little at the touch, biting down on his lip.  
"I think it's only fair I get a taste of you right?"  
Mitch doesn't get the time to ask what Sean meant before the younger boy flips him over, his knee pressing between Mitch's legs and his hands pinning his tanned wrists above his head. Mitch's eyes flutter shut, his cock - still sticky with come - twitches in his shorts and the sweet taste of blood still lingers on his tongue as the pleasure takes over.

 


End file.
